Working with Howard & Vince
by LDNatalie
Summary: What is it like to work in the Nabootique, and how come Howard and Vince have stuck together so long?


* * *

**Hi! Hope you enjoy x**

**

* * *

**Working with Vince, Howard mused, was like working with a toddler. He liked to constantly ask questions, needed regular naps and didn't understand how anything worked properly. Vince spent his working hours wandering about the shop, picking up things, 'What is the point of this elephant Howard? I feel like its looking at me, judging me' and having 'a little sleepie' in his red chair. Occasionally he would aimlessly press the buttons on the till, talking about the real value of monopoly money and would throw the notes in the air, doing a little dance as it fluttered down on his shoulders. He wore whatever he wanted to work, usually saving his jeans and tshirts for 'casual Friday'. Vince was good with customers, charming them with a head-tilt and a cheeky grin. They would buy anything he offered, longing for more time with him. He could seem them itching to hand over their numbers, and some did, with casual offers of a drink. Vince always waited till they were gone to put them in the bin, a nice gesture which Howard always liked. Sometimes he put on a little fashion show, twirling around in his latest purchases and drawing admiring crowds who pressed their noses against the window and wondered how they could look like that. He was always late to work, arrived at about 11ish with a sheepish grin and a ready-made excuse. Sometimes he brought him a mug of tea as a peace offering, and once he placed a sleepy kiss on Howard's cheek, but he didn't let himself think about that very often. Right now Vince was humming to himself and flicking through a magazine, kicking his legs against the legs of his stool.

Working with Howard, Vince reflected, was like working with an old man. He was moany and stuck in his ways, wanting to follow every pointless instruction and ordering him about. Howard mostly remained behind the counter, a solid, imposing figure putting off the few customers they had with his serious expression and 'dedication to the art of shopkeeping, Vince'. When lunch hour came he would carefully side-step the counter and breathe out, scatting quietly to himself as he would turn to him, asking him what he wanted to eat. Howard carefully prepared his work clothes the night before, leaving them draped over a chair and placing his socks in his shoes to avoid any confusion. He let him be late to work, always ready with his little notebook and a barely-hidden smile. Occasionally Howard would pat him lightly on the shoulder if they crossed paths as he did the stocktaking on Tuesday afternoons. Howard was okay with the customers, better than people would think; his voice was nice and people liked to listen to him talk, although his eagerness and shyness combined together to put most customers off actually buying something. Sometimes he felt like Howard was wasted here, he had so much passion, so much potential. It was okay for him, the shop was just a job for him, a way to be near his Howard and to earn money to go out. But he knew that Howard lived for his work, and that made him sad sometimes so he didn't think about it very often. Right now Howard was staring out of the window, a far-off expression in his eyes.

Howard was just wondering if you could make a Jazz version of a one-man band when Naboo shuffled in.

'Got new delivery round the back' he said lazily, adjusting his turban and squinting at the harsh daylight.

Both men nodded back to him, Vince still focused on his magazine and Howard drawing a map of Stationary Village, using stationary village.

'…Howard' Naboo emphasised.

Howard looked up, 'What?'

'There is a new delivery, go on'

Howard rolled his eyes and stretched as he moved towards the back door, Vince's eyes following him.

'Had many customers then?' Naboo asked Vince, drawing his finger along the counter and frowning at the dust, murmuring to himself, 'does Howard ever clean?'

'Some' Vince replied, closing his magazine and looking up at Naboo. 'Howard deals with that, y'know'

'And you deal with staring at his arse' Naboo muttered, wincing as the sun broke out from the clouds.

Vince blinked hurriedly then went pink. 'Keep it down, will you, Shouty McGee' he said self consciously, ruffling his hair.

'Everyone knows Vince, we all talk about it. Me, Bollo, Nancy from down the road' Naboo replied casually, flicking a marble from the tabletop. 'And its all in the air, mucking about with my spells'.

'What is?'

'The' Naboo grimaced, 'tension'

Vince made an 'Oh' face and nodded.

'Just don't push it too far, don't want to end up in court with him suing me for you sexually harassing him'

Vince laughed.

'I'm serious Vince, do I need to go over appropriate touching in the workplace?'

Vince rolled his eyes. 'That was just you, telling me not to touch Howard's cock, over and over to music'

'Well, I hoped you would absorb the message better'

Vince was interrupted in his sulky huffing by Howard calling him. 'C'mon, its not just me working here, come and lend a hand Vince'

Naboo raised an eyebrow and Vince just pushed past him, trying to hold back a grin.

**xxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

Howard was moving crates and boxes, all marked with suspicious-looking symbols. He was flushed and his hair was a mess, with one side of his shirt riding up. Vince paused and bit his lip.

'Alright?' he asked, his voice high-pitched.

Howard looked around, annoyed, 'No, I am not all right Vince. You have left me to do this all by myself. I am hot and tired and I can't lift these by myself, and you don't ever help me and its not fair' Howard finished with a big angry puff of air, chest heaving.

Vince crossed his legs carefully, biting back a moan and nodded. 'I'll help' he said, looking up through his fringe apologetically.

Howard's shoulders un-tensed and he sighed. 'Okay' he said, turning and bending down for the nearest box.

'Mmmuph' Vince unconsciously muttered, trying to make himself look somewhere else.

'What?' Howard said, voice muffled.

'Nothin' Vince replied, looking around and cracking his knuckles. He was going to prove himself, make Howard proud.

'Whats in here anyway?' Vince asked. 'We never sell anything new, do we?'

Howard tried to think, 'Yeah, maybe its Naboo's stuff, a new spellbook, new dress thing?'

'He'll kill you if he hears you, for calling it a dress' Vince stuck his head out and saw Naboo was staring outside happily watching a small frog jumped into a puddle.

'Well, he shouldn't wear a frock then' Howard muttered.

Vince wondered how Naboo would look in a proper dress, but the image didn't really work for him. Naboo was too short for one thing.

Vince braced himself and pulled up his jumpsuit, blowing his hair out of his face. It all went quite well for a moment, his little knees knocked together and a little bead of sweat travelled down his back. Then his hand slipped and he dropped the crate on his foot, with a horrible crack.

'Motherfuckingwankersonofafuckit' Vince screamed, his face in agony as he hopped about.

Howard looked completely confused and fretful, arms outstretched as he tried to calm Vince down, he moved towards him and tripped over Vince's foot, and as he fell his mouth brushed Vince's.

There was a complete moment of silence, as both men waited for the other to pull back, laugh it off. But that didn't happen and Vince, his heart racing, moved a little closer, pressing himself against Howard and continued the kiss. Howard felt like his heart had completely stopped but recovered and began to move his mouth against Vince's, bringing an arm round his waist and feeling his heart flip as he felt rather than heard, Vince moan from deep in his throat.

Vince felt his head swim as Howard's other hand brushed against his cheek, moving up and stroking hesistantly through his hair. In response Vince sighed and squirmed against Howard, moving his hands slowly down Howard's back and grinned as Howard's breath hitched. Howard couldn't believe this was happening, days, months, years of waiting for something to happen, he never realised it would be like _this_.

Howard pulled back for air and uttered a deep groan as Vince, his voice husky kissed down his neck, 'Please don't tell me to stop Howard' he murmured, kissing round to his jaw with soft, wet kisses.

Howard made a small noise and pulled back. Vince, thinking Howard needed space, stepped back breathing heavily but Howard leaned closer and he slowly moved him back towards him, Vince going 'Oof' as he collided with Howard's chest.

'Don't stop' Howard whispered, ducking his head down and kissing Vince's neck, moving the neck of his tshirt down and kissing around to his nape.

'Howard' Vince breathed as Howard held his hips, feeling light-headed at only being able to feel Howard, not see him anymore.

Howard lifted up his hair and gently bit down, laughing quietly as Vince swore and swayed on his feet. Vince bumped against a box and fell against it, dragging Howard with him. Vince looked up at Howard and smiled softly as Howard lent down again to kiss him, caressing his cheek. Vince closed his eyes but then frowned as he heard Howard laugh. 'What you laughing at Moon?' he asked, looking adorably bemused.

'You, you've got dirt all over your face, you silly thing' Howard explained, brushing it off and pressing a kiss to the skin once it was clean.

'Oh' Vince stood up, linking his arms around Howard's neck. 'Am I alright now?'

Howard looked at Vince, admiring his pretty eyes close-up and nodded, his face earnest.

Vince's heart flipped and he pressed a kiss into Howard's collar. Howard moaned and Vince quickly moved his hand down to Howard's belt, trying to undo it, Howard moved backwards to let him, whilst simultaneously trying to undo Vince's and they shuffled over to a larger crate, Howard shifting Vince around and gently resting on top of him as they kissed. Vince had just managed, with a clever flick of his wrist to wrench Howard's trousers down when they heard a small cough.

'Vince, this would include inappropriate touching' Naboo observed.

'We…weren't…' Howard stammered, vainly wishing Vince's hand weren't currently inside his underwear.

Naboo just gave him a withering glance. 'You've got dusty hand prints on your arse Howard' he added, shaking his head before walking out and going upstairs.

There was an awkward silence as Vince took his hand back and coughed, sitting up straight, adjusting his tshirt and zipping his jeans back up.

'You…you didn't stop' Vince said, bemused.

Howard bit his lip. 'No' he said, his throat dry. 'I didn't'

'Oh' Vince shifted from foot to foot.

'Vince, just sit down' Howard said quietly, and moved over to make room for him on the crate.

Vince sat down, fidgeting to get comfy and looked at Howard out of the corner of his eye, then he moved his hand and cautiously brushed Howard's curling fringe from his eyes, stroking it behind his ears.

'Can't stop touching you Howard' Vince admits, with a short laugh.

'You never could' Howard replied affectionately, 'right little groping tart you are'

Vince pretended to look affronted then grinned. He lay back against the wall and smirked. 'What time do you get off work then handsome?'

Howard grinned, 'About 6ish?'

Vince touched his tongue to his teeth and grinned back. 'See you upstairs then, I'm going to go and get ready for my date. You can man the shop till then, right?'

After getting a wary nod, Vince skipped off upstairs.

It was nice working with Vince, Howard concluded.

* * *

**Please review!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
